Crystal Tales
by xXSailorQueenXx
Summary: When a young filly decides that it is time she visited the home of her ancestors after its reappearance 1000 years later, she runs into mysterious strangers who know more then they let on. While looking for something enjoyable to read, she finds something quite odd, a dairy. Could this diary hold the answer to her blooming questions and about the empire itself?


**Ahem...so this is my first mlp story and I really do hope you enjoy it. I decided to make this story the fun of it since it has plagued my mind for weeks. Hopefully its up to your standards!**

**Note: I'll update every other day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP (belongs to Hasbro). However the plot and ideas in this story all belong to me (including OCs).**

* * *

Turbulent dark clouds gather in swirls, spreading across the night sky and covering the crescent moon that hung ever so low as if it was floating on liquid water. Quiet arctic winds gracefully danced on the surface of the small snowy hills and tiny rocks in its path. A filly no larger than the average foal sat in the frozen lands staring at the seemingly glowing Crystal Empire. She had come too far not to give up now. Her ears twitched at the whispering voices of the winds calmly encouraging her to continue her journey. Narrowing her eyes she stood and walked swiftly her teeth chattered and her body felt like a block of ice (despite the white and silver cloak she wore) but she had to keep going. She was almost home now, well her ancestors' home now that the evil King Sombra was gone. Hearing the tales of glorious place had left her to wonder what it would be like to live there. Surely, it would as her mother and grandmother told her.

The filly's eyes closed as she neared the barrier. She wished they could be her with her but they could not as they were in a place where she too would someday. Holding back the tears threatening to spill from her aqua eyes, she wiped them away from her eyes with her hoof. Stopping, the filly stared at the brightly colored green grass that met with the snow. Her eyes widen in astonishment as her dreams laid in awaken before her. It was as lovely as mother mentioned. However, the only thing separating her from the beautiful land was the barrier. Her mother had told her that a barrier generated by the Crystal Heart protected the place.

She touched the barrier and a sparkly blue barrier appeared for a few seconds before disappearing, "Great. How am I supposed to get in?" She murmured to herself then sighed and sat back onto the cold snow. It was these times that she wished she was a unicorn. For a few minutes, she pondered to herself while staring at the place that was so close in reach.

"Do you need to get in little filly?"

The filly jumped and looked over her shoulder to see a white stallion unicorn cocking his head at her. His yellow eyes stared deeply at her. She quickly stood back on all fours and backed away bumping into the invisible barrier once again. Who was this stallion? No, what was he doing here?

He sighed, "There is no need to be afraid little filly. I was simply asking a question."

Her mother always told her not to trust strangers so she stayed quiet. She would listen to her mother's advice this time. The stallion stepped closer and she could see a black cape laid on his back. His black mane swayed in the frosty winds as a faint silver magic formed around his horn. The stallion's eyes stared at her then shifting back to the barrier as he gently touched it with his horn. The barrier spread away from his horn quickly as if his horn was scorching hot.

Turning to the filly again, the magic still waved around his horn and the hole still opened, "It is quite cold out here. I'll let you in and take you to the empire if you like,"

The howling winds blew her white curly mane and her teeth chattered reminding her how cold, it was. Somehow, she found herself nodding and following the unicorn inside the barrier. Her body warmed from the brittle cold that had bathed her body a while ago. They passed two pink crystal structures with a few bushes covering the base. She looked up and stared in awe at how tall they were. What were more amazing to her were the homes and the crystal palace itself. She smiled. She had finally made to the place where her ancestors once stood.

The stallion turned his head over his shoulder before looking back in front, "What is your name little filly? I hate to keep calling you 'little filly'," He said as the crystal homes came closer. She came to a stop. She had forgotten the stallion that let her in was still here. She still did not trust him but somewhere deep inside told her he was no threat however she was not sure she should trust that feeling.

"You do not speak much or is it that you are still frightened?" He said stopping a few feet in front of her and turning to the side. The bright yellow eyes stared calmly at her.

She forced herself to speak, "…Mama told me not to talk to strangers, sir." She said quietly and looked away. His stare made her feel uncomfortable.

"That is a wise advice indeed and it is good you are following it. However," He paused, "I am no threat. I choose wisely, whom I show myself to. Not even Princess Cadence knows I exist."

The filly's eyes widen. Was there a reason he would show himself to her? It made her feel quite special that he chose to show him to her and not even royalty. Maybe she could trust him but she would also keep her guard up. Letting herself relax, she looked back at the stallion.

"My name is Winter Crystal, sir," She spoke swiftly, "What is yours?" Her voice wavered as she asked. It was only fair that he gave his name in return. The stallion smiled.

"I have many names. Call me what you like, Little Winter," He said calmly and turned to walk away. Diamanta blinked before trotting after the stallion. She was curious what his real name was. She thought hard of what she should him. Only saying "sir" was not proper in her opinion.

"For now I'll call you Goldy until I can figure out something better," She said and Golden let out a small laugh in response. She cocked her in a confuse manner. Diamanta had thought of Goldy because of his yellow eyes and frankly, that was all she could come up with. So why was he laughing?

"What's so funny?" She said glaring annoyingly at the stallion.

They drew near to the empire as he spoke, "Why that is what my milady called me when she was your age. You call me Goldy because of my eyes, yes?"

"How did you know?" She was surprised.

He stopped and moved to the side, they were only a hill away from the empire, "Milady said the same thing. It has been so long since I've heard that name," Looking towards the empire then back at Winter Crystal, Goldy bowed slightly and then walked towards her, "This is where we depart. The empire is right over that hill. Shall we meet again, Little Winter?"

He trotted past her and she turned to answer him, "I−" But he was gone. Diamanta was confused. Where could he have gone so quickly in that short amount of time? Frowning Diamanta turned back and walked towards the empire maybe she could ask the ponies here if they knew anything about the mysterious stallion.

She shook her head causing the hood on her head to fall silently onto her back. She sighed looking behind her then trotting forward to the empire. It did not take long before she entered the empire itself. Her eyes widen. Everything was just as her decease relatives told her. However there was one slight problem, even though she was here in the Crystal Empire (her dream coming true), she looked nothing like the ponies here. Her body was not crystallized nor did she have really fancy and crystal manestyles.

_So much for blending in_ she thought. Her white mane was long and flowing reaching the ground, there were not curls or anything for that matter. It was straight. Her mother, Diamanta, did tell her that her mane sparkled in the moonlight but she did not see it so herself. Deciding that that will not stop her from exploring the empire, she continued forward.

Staring up at the structures of crystals, Winter Crystal forgot to watch where she was going. Winter Crystal fell back on her flank and flinched from the impact, looking up she stared into the sapphire eyes of a mare. The mare was not a crystal pony. If she remembered correctly, her mother told her that crystal ponies were only Earth Ponies and this mare was a unicorn. The unicorn's light blue mane tied into a bun and her body color was a dark blue like Princess Luna's.

"Oh are you alright dear filly? You are not hurt, are you?" the mare asked and Winter Crystal quickly shook her head. Her shyness took over and she looked down at her hooves.

"Good. Where are your parents, little one? I am sure they are looking for you, are they not?"

Winter Crystal spoke quietly, "I'm here alone, ma'am."

"Well then, you need somewhere to stay do you not? I'll let you accompany me until we can figure something out," The mare said Winter Crystal looked up, could she trust such a kind mare? The mare saw the uncertainty in her eyes and smiled.

"I will not harm you little one. I had no intentions to harm such a small filly and besides your parents would be quite upset if I did,"

Winter Crystal nodded even though her parents and grandmother were dead, "…who are you?"

"I am Artemisia, and you are little one?" Artemisia asked cocking her head to the side.

Winter Crystal looked into Artemisia's eyes, "I am Winter Crystal, it is nice to make your acquaintance,"

"Winter Crystal? Hm…who is your mother?"

Winter Crystal eyes widen. Why would she need to know who her mother's name was?

Artemisia shook her head quickly, dismissing her question, "Forget that I ever asked. I…let us get to my home. I am sure you must be hungry,"

The mare turned around and that was when Winter Crystal let a small gasp escape her small lips, "You have wings?" She stuttered.

Artemisia looked back at the filly with a blank expression, "Yes I do. If you ask then yes I am an alicorn. However," She smiled sadly, "I cannot fly"

_Alicorn who could not fly? Then what was the idea of having wings if you could not use them_ Winter Crystal thought.

Artemisia smile wavered, "It is not something I'll like to retell about, Winter Crystal," Winter Crystal jumped but nodded. The mare answered as if she had read her mind. She trotted until she was by Artemisia's side and walked at a leisurely pace with her. Some crystal ponies waved at Artemisia and she in return would give them a small smile.

"Are they friends with you?" Winter Crystal knew nothing about friends or friendship, as she had none herself. She always kept moving usually staying in Canterlot or Ponyville for a few days with friends of her decease relatives. Nonetheless, she still wanted to hear about others' friendships.

"No. I have mutual relationships with everypony here. Ponies come to me for advices every now and then. It does not take me long to get to know them,"

"Oh,"

After that statement, they remained quiet the whole time until they reached a purple crystal house that was close to the palace. Artemisia used her magic to open the door and they walked into a neat and orderly home. This home reminded the young filly of her home; Artemisia closed the door behind the young filly then used her magic and carefully took the filly's cloak off.

"Is there anything you want to eat?"

Winter Crystal shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry at the moment."

Artemisia nodded, "Then I will be in my library. Would you like to come? You might find something enjoyable to read,"

_What was the harm_ Winter Crystal thought, she was tired of walking around and was ready to rest. Besides what would reading do to her? It would give her entertainment for a while of course but nothing else.

"I would like that,"

She followed Artemisia up a curve staircase and down a long hallway. Artemisia told her that she had a spare room for her to sleep in and that when Luna brought the night she would show her the room. They stepped into a room with a couple of medium sized bookshelves. They were not too tall so she could not reach the top shelf. Two sets of comfortable black couches were next to a fireplace. Black curtains covered two windows but still let the sunlight shine inside the room.

"If you need anything I'll be over by the fireplace."

Artemisia walked over to one of the black couches, her magic coming to life, and bringing a book over to her. Winter Crystal trotted in between the bookshelves but no book interested her. She was now staring at the bookshelf when she spotted a white book in the middle of four dark color ones. Sighing she pulled it out and dragged it out on the floor to read the title.

"The Diary of Khione?" She murmured to herself. Was this really a diary? If it was then what was it doing on a bookshelf? What exactly was in it? Many questions ran in her mind but none seemed like the right answer. Curiosity won over the filly and she grabbed the book with her mouth and trotted over to the black couch opposite of Artemisia. Artemisia looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Found something?"

Winter Crystal smiled and nodded, "Yep. But I might put it back because of the title,"

Artemisia cocked her head, "Whatsoever do you mean, Winter Crystal?"

She picked the book up and faced the title to Artemisia, "It's a diary."

The mare frowned then smiled, "I believe you would love that diary. In fact, how about you keep it; it is after all someone related to you who owned it,"

Winter Crystal blinked. What did she mean related to her? She had no living relatives and even if she did, would they care to visit her in the slightest? Stopping anymore questions to form in her head, she proceeded to open the diary. She had a feeling that this diary could answer all of questions.

* * *

**So prologue finished :D Tell me what you think! I love some feedback no matter good or bad. If you're wondering about Artemisia or "Goldy" then you'll have to wait since all will be answered soon ^^**


End file.
